Problem: A wheel with radius $1\text{ m}$ is rolled in a straight line through one complete revolution on a flat horizontal surface. How many meters did the center of the wheel travel horizontally from its starting location?
Answer: We begin by considering a point $P$ which is where the circle first touches a line $L.$

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(20,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw(circle((5,3),3),black+linewidth(1));
draw(circle((15,3),3),black+linewidth(1));
draw((5,0)--(5,3),black+linewidth(1)+dashed);
draw((5,3)--(15,3),black+linewidth(1)+dashed);
draw((15,3)--(15,0),black+linewidth(1)+dashed);
label("$L$",(0,0),W);
label("$P$",(5,0),S);
label("$C$",(5,3),W);
label("$P'$",(15,0),S);
label("$C'$",(15,3),E);
[/asy]

If a circle makes one complete revolution, the point $P$ moves to $P'$ and the distance $PP'$ is the circumference of the circle, or $2 \pi\text{ m}.$

If we now complete the rectangle, we can see that the distance the center travels is $CC'$ which is exactly equal to $PP'$ or $\boxed{2 \pi}$ meters.